Waddle Doo
Not to be confused with the species of the same name "Gee, ya think?" -Waddle Doo's usual sarcastic remark. Waddle Doo is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series where he is the fourth character introduced in Chapter 1 along with Dedede, Waddle Dee and Drawcia. He was one of the six main characters introduced in Kirby: Behind the Scenes along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud, Raven and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). Waddle Doo was the butt of many jokes early in the series though these jokes were rather just for humor instead of hatred aimed at him as none of his friends actually hate him. Most of these jokes were in the first comic of the series and stopped happening in the second comic. Waddle Doo is the Royal Security Guard of Castle Dedede and thus it is his job to make sure that Castle Dedede is secured. Appearance Main Article: Waddle Doo/Gallery Waddle Doo looks nearly exactly the same as members of his species do in the game series, but with some noticeable differences. Unlike his species in the games except in Kirby's Dream Land, he had three black hairs but he now has only 2 hairs. His body is yellow, his feet are pale orange and his eye is blue. After his death in Chapter 1, Waddlesworth put robotic parts that Waddle Doo himself created in him and thus made him a cyborg but they didn't appear until Chapters 3 and 4. When he was killed or died in the series, he appears as a ghost where he looks the same but without feet and he is white in color, obviously. As a demon, he has a light orange body with orange feet and maroon horns, wings and a tail. He has a metal plate where his third hair was and has two cords that connect to his arms, these cords actually connect to a organ next to his brain that generates energy. These first appeared in Chapter 4 right after he and Dedede kills one of the Dracoloses that Drawcia created. This is his main design as now in the series. For bed, Waddle Doo wears a orange nightcap with a white rim and white fluff ball on the tip. In Chapter 11, he starts wearing a helmet and a grenade belt. However, after his death that was caused by Hector, he stops wearing both the grenade belt and the helmet, as both the belt and the helmet were destroyed in the explosion. As a kid, Waddle Doo looked much like he did prior to Chapter 4 but smaller in size and his 3 hairs were short. Personality Classic K: BTS In the classic Chapters of the series, Waddle Doo was portrayed as a accident-prone, intelligent yet kind of dumb person with a big mischievous streak as Waddle Doo tended to play pranks on the other Dream Warriors, with the said prank either backfiring or the person he pranked getting back at him. Waddle Doo is also a coward, as he tends to run around in fear when under attack but he would rather help his friends than run despite his cowardliness and thus showing that his loyalty to his friends is stronger than his fear. Waddle Doo also tended to gripe and complain either about his pranks backfiring on him or about his job, but this was him venting out his frustration. Like the other Dream Warriors, Waddle Doo was shown to be a kind and friendly person who cared about his family and those close to him. Because of his slight dumb side, Waddle Doo often did some stupid things and thus often resulted in the other Dream Warriors calling him "dumbass". As shown in his fight with Damozoph, Waddle Doo is shown that he is tactical and intelligent on the battlefield as he figured out that Damozoph was weak to ice attacks. However, Chapter 14 revealed that Waddle Doo was playing those pranks to relieve his stress worrying about his family being under Gobi's tyrannical rule, revealing a bit of a worrywart side of Waddle Doo. Modern K: BTS In the modern Chapters of the series, Waddle Doo is portrayed like he was in the classic Chapters of the series except that he loses his accident-proneness and his occasional dumbness and thus results him with being way less clumsy and more intelligent. Waddle Doo retains his cowardly nature and loyalty to his friends, with said loyalty to his friends has been shown to the point that Waddle Doo attempted to fight Gobi on his own due to that he didn't want his friends to get involved and get hurt from fighting. Waddle Doo is now shown to be very sarcastic at times towards people he doesn't like, something that is completely obvious or one of Waddle Dee Jr.'s bad puns. This sarcasm seems to run in his family as well. Waddle Doo is also shown to like science fiction as seen from his inventions and that he likes sci-fi media, such as Fossil Park and Galaxy Quest. Abilities Main Article: Beam Force Until Chapter 3 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Waddle Doo didn't display any fighting skills until in said Chapter where it was revealed that he has cannons in his arms. Because of his large eye, Waddle Doo has a keen sense of aiming and this is why he prefers to fighting from a distance than up close. A organ located next to his brain that connects to his eye is also his power source, as the energy he uses for either his eye beam attacks or shots from his cannons. His large eye also gives him a greater level of sight than his friends, making him capable of seeing things from a further distance and making shots rivaling a sniper. His eye generates energy that he can either shoot from his eye or from his cannons. Along with Drawcia, Waddle Doo is one of the Dream Warriors' weakest members in terms of physical strength and because of this he relies on his brains rather than his brawn, such as either coming up with strategies to think of ways to attack his enemy. Waddle Doo has shown that he is skilled at mechanics such as machines and one half of his room in Castle Dedede is filled with blueprints and scrap metal. Weapons Cyborg Parts Main Article: Waddle Doo's Cyborg Schematics These cyborg were created by Waddle Doo and they put into Waddle Doo by Dr. Waddlesworth by Waddle Doo's request so he could help fight as well. Arms Waddle Doo's arms have been shown having cannons in them and the cannons are the most used part of his arms as he uses them as his main method of combat, they were first revealed in Chapter 3. The cannons were completely gray for 10 Chapters but they got a slight redesign and now have a red line nearby the barrel starting in Chapter 11 onwards. As mentioned above, Waddle Doo mainly fights with the cannons in his arms and he usually shoots energy orbs at his enemies. These energy orbs electrocute enemies, much similar to the Beam ability in the games. Besides shooting at enemies, Waddle Doo can also use the cannons for close range weapons or for defense. Back Somewhere on Waddle Doo's back are two, small door-like metal plates which are usually hidden under his skin. Inside these is Waddle Doo's jet pack which is one of his modes of aerial transportation. He added the jet pack to himself with the help of Dr. Waddlesworth. This is first seen in the last few scenes of Chapter 5. Mystic Gem of Ice Attacks *'Destructo-Beam' Debut: Chapter 4 Waddle Doo fires a strong beam from his eye. It shocks enemies on contact. This technique was first seen in Chapter 4 and it was named in Chapter 6. *'Beam Rain' Debut: Waddle Doo shoots multiple orb-shaped energy balls from his eye at his opponent. It shocks enemies and can hit multiple enemies at once. He can do this technique either on the ground or in the air. It is similar to the Beam Blast from the Beam ability in the games. *'Beam Blast' Debut: Waddle Doo shoots a orb of energy about the size of his eye at his opponent. It shocks enemies and explodes on contact. It is similar to the Wave Beam from the Beam ability in the games. History Past Not much of Waddle Doo's background was touched upon until Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness, where it is revealed that Waddle Doo once lived in Salt Village. He was close with his grandfather, Linden, who was killed in front of him 10 years before the series began. 2 years before the series began, Waddle Doo left Salt Village to get away from the constant death and suffering he was seeing from Gobi's tyrannical rule. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Relationships Family Waddle Doo gets along well with his family and his care for his family very much to the point that worrying about them stresses him out. Linden It was revealed in Chapter 13 that Waddle Doo was close with his grandfather, Linden. However, 10 years before the series began, Linden was killed in front of a 8 year old Waddle Doo, leading up to the hatred of Gobi that Waddle Doo has to this day. Friends Dream Warriors Waddle Doo gets along with his fellow Dream Warriors despite that he does get on their nerves occasionally with his pranks and they tend to get back at him by pranking him back. They also don't worry about Waddle Doo dying because they know that he will come back shortly afterwards. Raven Raven seems to hold a grudge against Waddle Doo for changing around their lucks by accident though Waddle Doo was attempting to explain what happened. It was revealed in Chapter 14 that Waddle Doo attempted to switch them back but he was brought back before he could do so and he mentions that Death switched them back. Drawcia Waddle Doo originally didn't like Drawcia much due to that she killed him 2 times during Kirby: Behind the Scenes, once with her spear and the second with her Mumbies. However, his disliking of her has eased up as of Chapter 12. Enemies Gobi Waddle Doo harbors a deep hatred for Gobi, due to that it was Gobi who killed Linden, his grandfather, in front of him when he was 8 years old. Running Gags *Waddle Doo makes sarcastic remarks either about his enemies, a situation that is completely obvious or about Waddle Dee Jr.'s puns. Former Running Gags *He dies often in the series but is brought back with a 1-UP by Dr. Waddlesworth. Before he is brought back, he often appears as a ghost. As of Chapter 14 onwards, this joke as been dropped and discontinued. *He is often beaten up in the series in a slapstick manner, either as a result of his pranks or running his mouth (talking too much). *His inventions often either get destroyed or ends up malfunctioning. Deaths Waddle Doo has died a total of 8 times in the series and this is one of the series common and reoccurring running gags, as Dedede reveals in Chapter 10. Most of his deaths are usually resulted from a villain's attack, an unintentional accident from his friends or from his own clumsiness with something falling on him, crushing him like a pancake. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' *Death # 1: He was killed by Whispy Woods. (Chapter 1) *Death # 2: Killed by Drawcia with a spear made from her paint. (Chapter 2) *Death # 3: Killed by Drawcia's Mumbies. (Chapter 3) *Death # 4: Accidentally killed by Waddle Dee and Dedede. (Chapter 5) ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' *Death # 5: Crushed by a light. (Chapter 6) *Death # 6: Killed by Kyle then fed to Vincent but spat out. (Chapter 7) *Death # 7: After defeating Damozoph, he fell into the volcano, burned and died. (Chapter 10) ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' *Death # 8: He blows himself up by throwing a grenade which Hector knocks it back with his bone club, which blows Waddle Doo up. This is his last death in the series as his death gag has been discontinued. (Chapter 14) Trivia *Waddle Doo's blood type is B+. *Waddle Doo is the first character to have found a Mystic Gem. *Waddle Doo having 3 hairs was a reference to the very first Kirby game, Kirby's Dream Land, where Waddle Doos have 3 hairs in their official artwork. *His name is actually the name of his species, much like Waddle Dee Jr.. This is due that a name was never thought for him, the same is true for Waddle Dee. *Waddle Doo has suffered the most gruesome death of any of the characters in the series by far: In Chapter 5, he was shot out of the air then shot again, blowing him up. All was left of him was his eye, brain and the metal parts in his arms. *Waddle Doo has some similarities with Kenny from South Park and Usopp from the manga and anime series One Piece. **Like Kenny, Waddle Doo occasionally dies but he is brought back by Dr. Waddlesworth. Both also had their death gags end at some point as well. **Like Usopp, Waddle Doo is a coward and he invents things, though they often malfunction or get destroyed. *His fighting style is similar to Mega Man, the protagonist of the Mega Man series. Category:Snipers Category:Characters Category:Waddle Doos Category:Dream Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Beam Force Users Category:Mystic Gem Wielders Category:Bladed Weapon Wielders